The Dating Service
by xHedwig13x
Summary: Ginny has found her calling. She has opened a dating service in Diagon Alley. When she begs Hermione to be her first customer, shes skeptical, but signs up none the less. Is this a recipe for disaster? R&R! :
1. Magical Matches

_Damnit Ginny, why must you include me in this? _Hermione Granger thought as she walked down Diagon Alley. Oh, how rude of me, let me explain why I am so frustrated. Well you see, Ginny Weasley has found her 'calling'. Apparently she wants to spend the rest of her life finding people love. Yup, she has opened a dating service in Diagon Alley, and guess what? She convinced me to be her first customer. It was no secret Hermione Granger didn't have anyone, but did Gin have to broadcast it? Oh Merlin, she was mad, but she did agree, and it would help Ginny out. Besides, she hated being alone.

After 3 minutes of walking, she arrived at Magical Matches, and with a sigh, walks inside. Ginny greeted her, then brought her to the taping room, where she would talk about herself. Full Name: Hermione Ann Granger. Favourite colour: Green. Occupation: DADA Professor ect. After finishing the 20 questions sesion, she was aloud to leave. Ginny said she would owl her the results as soon as possible. Hermione would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't excited. She apparaited to her flat, and sat down beside the fire, and let her mind drift to the thought of having someone. Her parents dyed in the war, and as much as Ron and Harry came to visit, she still couldn't help but feel alone. She wanted to be swept off her feet.

It was only 4 in the afternoon, so she decided she was going to do something long overdo, she was going to visit her parents graves. She never visits, because she always gets so emotional. She never got to say goodbye to them. She remembered the last conversation she had with them.

_Flashback_

_Hermione walked up the familiar drive to her parents house. She always loved coming here, so many lovely memories. But today was not going to be so pleasant. She had to inform her parents about something she would rather keep from them, and everyone in fact. But there was no use hiding it, because they would find out eventually. She walked to the door and knocked twice. Her father answered the door, and realizing it was his daughter, embraced her. 'Hermione dear, what are you doing here?'_

'_Hello father, I just wanted to talk to you and mother, is she here? I need to tell you something'. Frank Granger went invited Hermione inside and called for Ann Granger. As Ann descended the stairs, she say Hermione, and ran over to hug her. 'Hermione? It's so nice to see you. Wow, you've grown'_

'_Hi mom, I kind of need to talk to you'_

'_Alright dear, come sit down, what is it?'_

'_Well, umm…I'm err Pregnant…'_

'_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW DARE YOU. YOU LITTLE SLUT, YOU GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!'_

_Her mothers words hurt her, and before she could apologize, Hermione apparaited home. Later that day, Hermione went to the doctor and Aborted the baby. It was a boy._

_Flashback over_

Coming out of her train of thought, and realizing it had been 3 hours, got up and went to bed where she cried herself to sleep. She would visit her parents another day.


	2. Dracos Tough Call

_Hey all, I hope you liked the first cappie __J__, and I hope you like this one, sorry it's so short. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter two-Draco's tough call**_

Draco Malfoy woke up in the morning with a crick in his neck. Sleeping on the couch was defiantly not good for his back. He sat up and tried to remember how he could let this happen. He had been going out with Pansy for over a year, but he just wasn't attracted to her in that way. He didn't know why, she was a pureblood, from a nice family. So what was wrong? It just didn't feel right. It's not like he just started to feel like it wasn't working out with Pansy. She wasn't that smart, she wasn't that pretty. I mean, don't get me wrong, the sex was great, but she had a temper. It wasn't worth it. Last night he was forced to sleep on the couch because he had made fun of her hair. He had to end it. He hated being the perfect role model of a son, he wanted to rebel, but he didn't know how.

Draco made his way up the stairs to his room, where Pansy was sleeping. He was going to end it with her. He couldn't take it anymore. Walking inside, he say she was still asleep.

'Pansy? Are you awake, I need to talk to you'

'Oh, hey Drakie, what's wrong Hun?'

'Well…[this wont be pleasant]…this isn't working out for me, I think we should see other people'

She didn't over react, she didn't yell she calmly said:

'Ok Draco, I'm not mad, I know you need your space, but you and me both know your going to come crawling back to me, we are meant to be' and with that she gathered her clothes, and left.

That was easier than he though it was going to be. Why did he put that off for so long? He had nothing to do that day, so he owled Blaise to come over, and plan some rebellion. He needed to get out, and live life. He wanted a girl who matched him physically, emotionally, and who was intelligent. Was there sure a girl who was also pureblood? He didn't know, but that gave him a great idea on how to rebel.

Blaise arrived an hour later, with Firewiskey and a muggle game called 'Twister'.

'Oi Draco, it's time to PARTY!'

'No no Blaise, I need to talk to you. Maybe after.'

'What is it mate?'

'Well, I broke up with Pansy an--'

'Crickey you did?! Good for you mate!'

'As I was saying, I broke up with her, and I need to find someone for me who is intelligent, and pretty. Also, I feel that my whole life I have been the perfect child, and I would like to change that, so I need a plan to rebel, and I have the perfect idea. See there's a place called Magical Matches…

_Authors note: Hope you liked it. Please review, I love them. Constructive criticism welcome! Again sorry it was so short. Again PLEASE REVIEW._


	3. A Plan in Motion

_Wow, so many people have made this story a favourite. I love that! THANK YOU. Chapter 3:_

**A Plan in Motion**

Draco woke up the next morning, and for once, he was happy. He was happy because he didn't have to wake up wrapped in the arms of Pansy. He was happy because it was a new day, with new possibilities. But what made him most happy was the fact that today me and Blaise were going to Magical Matches to find love. Blaise was doing it with him, and they were both going to really piss off their parents. Draco was so happy at the prospect. No more poster child for me. He was no longer the perfect child, and who knows? Maybe he'd find love along the way.

For once in a long time, he could get out of bed without wishing he could lie still all day, and wait for the comfort of night. He hopped in the shower, and even sang a little. He got out, and magically dried his hair. Walking into his walk-in closet, he pulled out black trousers and a forest green shirt with a silver tie. Why not show off the Slytherin pride? He spent 10 minutes on his hair, gelling it just right. Then he put on black shoes, silver cufflinks, and finally, sprayed some cologne on himself. Something called Axe, muggle stuff. He was ready to leave. As he left, he quickly looked in the mirror. Wow, he looked…stunning, if he did say so himself. He wasn't vain, just liked his appearance.

He apparaited to Diagon Alley and quickly made his way to Magical Matches where Blaise was waiting for him. He looked just as good. Apparently he was just as interested in rebelling at Draco was. They stepped inside together, and the Weaselett's mouth dropped to the floor as she realized who just walked into the door.

'Blaise Zabini? Draco Malfoy? What are you two doing here? What do you want?'

'I thought it was quite obvious Weas-Ginny, we would like to be matched with someone compatible'

'O-o-ok then, here you two, fill out these forms and give them back to me when your done, then we can make a tape'

Draco read over the questions:

-Full name: Draco Severus Malfoy

-Occupation: Executive to the Minister

-Hair colour: Blonde Eye colour: Hazel

And the list goes on, but here is where it gets to the good part:

Who would you like to be matched with?

-Pureblood [ ]

-Half-blood[ ]

-Muggle Born[X]

-No preference[ ]

What are you looking for in a woman? [500 words or less]

I am looking for someone who doesn't care how rich I am. I am looking for a woman who can match me intellectually. I am looking for a woman who is not bothered by my stubbornness, and can take it in stride, or a woman who has the same amount of stubbornness. I need someone funny, and good looking to me, but not air headed.

After completing the form, Draco handed it to the Weasly, then followed her to the back room, where she set up the video camera, and stared to ask Draco questions.

'So Draco, Why do you feel that you don't have a significant other in your life right now?

'Well, because off my stubbornness and I do have a bit of a temper. Also because I have been dating someone for a while, but for the wrong reasons. And, as I an wealthy, most women want me for my money'

'Ok, and were you close to your parents?'

'No I am not. I never grew up with love, and I need someone to help me with that problem'…Ect.

Twenty minutes later, Draco and Blaise walked out of Magical Matches with smug looks on their faces. They were finally rebelling, and maybe they would get a couple of dates out of it.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Ginny Weasly couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had just left, after asking for matches! Who in the hell would she match for Malfoy? As she was pondering that, she looked on the table, and saw Hermione Grangers folder. Hmm….I wonder…

_You like? Please review. I will not update until I get 5 reviews. Good or Bad. Make your opinion known. :D I'm waiting…GO!_


	4. Matthews Day

_**Hello all, and thank you for all the reviews, as I really did enjoy them. Some people expressed that they think I should hold my story for ransom, and I decided they were right. So, I wont be doing that again. Also, to the people who corrected details in the story, I thank you. I said Draco's eyes were Hazel, but they are Silver, my mistake. And the list goes on. Thank you all for the constructive criticism as it helped greatly. Enjoy…**_

**Hermione woke up that morning, and felt like going right back to sleep. Her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She sat in her bed, and stared out the window until it became known the sun was shining brightly. Reluctantly, she got up, and went to fix herself a spot of breakfast. After finishing her cereal, she stripped and got into the shower for a quick rinse, then got out and dried off. Picking out a clean shirt and blue jeans, she dressed. It was summer holidays, so she was off work, and free to do as she pleased, but she was meeting Harry for lunch, and couldn't be late.**

**After apparaiting to Diangon Alley, she walked into a nice little café that just opened up, and there sat Harry, waiting for her.**

'**Hullo 'Mione, how are you? Are you feeling ok?'**

'**Yes Harry I'm fine, it's just hard you know? I mean, today was the day I aborted him, and I wish I hadn't. I miss him Harry'**

'**I know Hermione. Shh, don't cry'**

'**It's alright Harry, I'll be fine. Can we just enjoy our lunch please?'**

**And so they sat in silence, eating, and occasionally mentioning something. When they had finished eating, Harry and Hermione both got up, and exited the café. **

'**Hermione, are you going to be ok going home by yourself? Do you want me to come with you?'**

'**No, it's ok, but I'll owl you later ok?'**

**And with that she apparaited off.**

**On arrival back to her flat, Hermione sat down on the couch, thinking about her unborn child. Matthew. She was going to name him Matthew. She always got sad on this particular day. It has been many years, but she still always gets sad on this day. There were so many things to be sad about, but why over this little thing? She is reduced to tears when she thought about how close she was to being a mother. She sighed, and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and started to drink. To drink until she forgot her problems. Her work, man she hated her job. She wanted to quit so bad, but in her heart she knew she never would, which made it even more depressing. **

**She woke up in the morning with a pounding headache and a hazy memory of last night. She walked into the bathroom and pulled out a Anti-Hangover potion, when suddenly she noticed an owl tapping on the window. She saw something around its neck that said Magical Matches, and she got suddenly excited. Ginny had found a match for her! She quickly opened the window, took the letter and paid the owl. She ripped open the letter and scanned it quickly. '**_**What in gods name? Oh, I'm going to KILL Ginny!**_

_**You like? Review! New chapter coming as soon as I can think of one. Sorry it's so short! Bye now.**_


	5. Setting the Date

_**Thanks for the reviews! Now for the next chapter, sorry for the wait.**_

**Setting the date**

Draco quickly scanned the piece of parchment the Magical Matches owl just gave him. Hermione Granger? This was perfect, and his parents would freak! He went over to his desk and wrote a quick note to Blaise.

_Got my match. You will never guess who it is. Come over now._

After sending that out, he got another piece of parchment and wrote another note to Hermione Granger.

_Hi Hermione, I guess you heard the news. When should we set our date for? Get back to me soon. DM_

Ten minutes later, Blaise apparaited into Malfoy Manor. 'So Draco, who'd they put you with? I got Luna Lovegood, can you believe it? My parents are going to freak out. I mean Luna's a total nut job! I can't wait for our date! It's set for this Friday!'

'I got Hermione Granger! Do you realize what this means? My parents are going to kill me when they find out! I don't know when our date is yet, I just owled her. Do you think I can break her in Blaise?'

'I don't know Draco. On one hand, I hear she's a wreck lately, but on the other hand, she's still Hermione Granger. The stubborn know-it-all muggleborn from Hogwarts. You think you can handle it?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine Blaise. Now, lets start planning our dates'

**At the same time in the Burrow…**

Hermione apparaited to the Burrow in her Pyjamas, but she didn't notice because of the rage that filled her. Ginny set her up on a date with her enemy, Malfoy! What would Harry and Ron think of this? Why would Ginny set her up with someone like that? Had she no sense? What in Merlins name was she thinking? And to think Hermione was actually happy she was finally going to find someone.

She was getting angrier and angrier as she stomped up the steps and slammed her knuckles on the door. Hermione saw a scared Percy look through the curtains, and seeing who it was, unlocked the door, and let Hermione in.

'WHERE IN GODS NAME IS GINERVA WEASLEY? GINNY? COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!'

Percy looked scared for his life, and he quickly went upstairs to get Ginny. Ron came stumbling down the stairs, and seeing Hermione's rage, went to see what was bothering her.

'Hullo 'mione, what's up your arse?'

'Hello Ronald. Your sister set me up on a date with DRACO MALFOY! So be a dear and run along to get her before I use my necklace to beat you to death!'

A very scared Ron retreated to the stairs and ascended them to find Ginny. Two minutes later, Harry descended the stairs, and went over to Hermione.

'Hermione, calm down. Ginny's here, but she's scared your going to kill her, so I came first, so you can get your anger out. I know what she did, and I also think it's a good idea, because he's a nice guy now. He's just like you Hermione. It's ok if you go on the date. Ok?'

Hermione felt foolish. She stormed all the way over here in a strop, and she didn't have enough time to really think about this. So what, she was going on a date with Draco Malfoy, there was nothing wrong with that. He was good looking, and to tell you the truth, she did have a crush on him. She was going on a date with Draco Malfoy!

'Ok Harry, you win. Now will you please bring everyone down, so we can talk about it? And bring Ginny so I can thank her!'

Two hours later Hermione left the Burrow quite happy. She overreacted over the Malfoy thing. Ginny said she would help Hermione get ready, and if everything didn't go well, at least she would get a free meal out of this. As she opened the door to her flat, she saw a letter on her couch, and the window was open a little. The letter read:

_Hi Hermione, I guess you heard the news. When should we set our date for? Get back to me soon. DM_

And she replied:

_Hello Draco, long time no see. I think the date should be set for this Saturday, you can pick the place. Come to my flat at 8. 346 Hithrow Rd. Apt. 3. See you soon! HG_

Sending the letter, she lay down in her bed, and for once, she had a peaceful sleep. A sleep she desperately needed.

_**You like? Please review!**_


	6. Firewiskeys a Bitch

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I was grounded for almost the whole summer, and couldn't go on the computer. So, here's another chapter. Remember, I like constructive criticism. Enjoy = )**_

_**Saturday**_

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and rested for the first time in a long time.

_I wonder why that is, _she though. She stretched, and got out of bed, ready to start her new day. First she jumped in the shower, and let the cool refreshing water wash over her. After about 20 minutes, she got out and magically dried herself. Then she went into the kitchen to fix herself a spot of breakfast. She finished her oatmeal, and walked to her room to pick out an outfit for tonight.

After trying on at least 34 combinations of clothes, she finally found the perfect outfit. It was a red v-neck halter top with black straight leg jeans, with black pumps with red trim and a studded belt. Over all, she was proud of the outfit because it made her look sophisticated, but fun. So she would be ok no matter where they were going on the date, a restaurant, or a club ect. She lay the clothes on her bed, and exited the room.

She went into the Bathroom so she could get ready. She painted her nails, exfoliated, put on a face mask, and picked out a perfume. After finishing in the Bathroom, she walked into the Living Room to read a little. The clock said it was 6:00, so she had some time. She sunk into her favourite armchair, and opened her book.

_**7:30pm**_

She was so engrossed in her book, that she didn't realize it had got so late. Looking from her book to the clock, realizing she only had half an hour to get ready, she jumped up and ran full out to her room. She put on her outfit, then started to straighten her hair, which took ten minutes. Once she was done with that, she used her curling iron to create a wavy effect. She then put on subtle eyeliner, and golden eye shadow with a pink lip gloss. She surveyed herself in the mirror, and deemed herself ready. She sprayed the perfume on, and put on her high heels. She then dashed over to her closet to pick out a bag. She picked a white one. She ran to the Living Room and gathered everything she needed to put in the bag. Her keys, her makeup, gum, her perfume, and her wallet. She now had 2 minutes left to brush her teeth. A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

She walked to the door, taking the time to look in the mirror, before she opened the door.

"Hello Malfoy."

"I think _Hermione,_ that since were going on a date, you should call me by my first name"

"Ok fine _Draco. _Where are we going?"

"You'll see, now grab my arm so we can leave"

She huffed, but locked her door and grabbed onto his arm. He put his hand around her waist. Hermione didn't like this at all, but kept quiet. There was a loud crack, and they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three in the morning, and Draco and Hermione were stumbling up the steps laughing loudly. They had consumed a record amount of fire whisky are they were now stumbling up the stairs that led to Draco's room. They were trying to be quiet, but were failing miserably. It was ok though, because he had done this with Pansy on a weekly basis, so his parents were used to it. They would probably think he was with her. _Wait until they find out its Granger and not Pansy. I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow morning. _

They finally reached his door. Draco kicked it open, then started to kiss her with hunger. She closed the door, and hoisted her leg around his waist. Draco carried her to the bed, and threw her onto it. He crawled on top of her, and started to take off her shirt, then he ripped of his. She sat up and took of her bra, and pants, while Draco took of his pants as well. He felt himself get harder at the sight. Hermione pounced on him then and tore off his underwear, while kissing him.

Draco pushed her down so he was on top of her and forced his tongue into her mouth. He started to bite at her lips, which had Hermione moaning and gasping. She was running her hands up and down his back, and it was driving him mad. She would run her hands so close to his boxers, then come back up again. She was teasing him, and he couldn't take it. With a growl, he ripped off her underwear, and plunged into her before she could tease him anymore. Hermione let out a scream that turned into a moan half way through.

The feeling was amazing.

After half an hour of pure bliss, Draco collapsed beside Hermione, and drifted into a blissful sleep, with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up with an arm around her waist. It only took her brain about 3 seconds to remember the events from last night. She sat upright so fast, that it woke up Draco. He stirred, then sat up as well.

"Hello Gorgeous, I had fun last night, and from the noises you were making, I'm guessing you did too?"

"Yes quite right". She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss started to heat up when all of a sudden, the door burst open. They quickly turned to the door, but it was too late.

"Master Draco, it is Flippy. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy is sending Flippy up here with food for you and Ms...Parkinson? Oh Flippy is sorry, he is making a mistake. He is going now…" And Flippy ran out of the room.

"Oh bloody hell" said Draco.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Flippy is loyal to my dad, not me. Right now he is probably telling my father all about the 'mud blood' in my bed. We had better get decent, and quick."

With that, they both jumped out of bed, but before they could so much as throw on some underwear, the door opened again.

"And here I thought you had reconciled with Pansy" said Draco's father with a smirk at the naked woman in full view.


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys, it's me. I'm having major writers block with this story, and I'm not sure whether I should continue it. Please tell me your opinion. Should I continue?**

**Also, if I decide to continue, any idea's?**

**Thanks! Love you.**


	8. A Sharp Reminder

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I was having major writers block on this story. I just couldn't figure out what should happen next. But I've gotten out of my funk, and now I know exactly what is gunna happen. Thank you for all the encouragement and ideas. Now, here is Chapter 7..._

* * *

After 10 seconds of awkward silence, Hermione realized that she was standing in front of Lucius Malfoy completely naked. She quickly ran to the bed and took the blanket in which to cover herself. But as Hermione went to stand up again, she was pulled back into the bed by Draco. He put his arm around her protectively. Lucius mearly laughed.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here? I thought, from all the noise last night, you were with Pansy. But I see now it was only this…tart'

'She is _not_ a tart!' Draco yelled.

'Really? Then why is it that she slept with you after only one date?'. Draco blanched. 'Oh yes Draco, I know all about your acts at rebellion. Narcissa saw you going into that Weasleys store '_Magical Matches'. _Ah, you thought it was a secret?'

Draco thought for a moment. 'Firewiskey is a bitch. We drank very heavily last night, as you used to…but I am very happy I signed up for that Dating Service. For if I didn't, then I would have never got to know Hermione as I did yesterday. If you should know, I will continue to date her, and there is nothing you can do about it!'.

'Do not mention family matters in front of our…guest. And as for you continuing to see Ms. Granger, you should know that during the war, she slept around with many men, and got pregnant near the end. I would thing twice before you continue to date such a slut…' said Lucius, his smile becoming more defined.

It took Draco a minute to soak in this information. 'Hermione…is this true?'.

Hermione stared, wide-eyed. The suddenly, she burst into tears. Big fat tears were rolling down her face. She was hyperventilating.

Draco still sat there beside her, face blank, his arm slack around her. He was in shock, not being insensitive. He didn't notice what anyone in the room was doing. All he was thinking was, _She was pregnant? Did she have the baby? Who's the father? Did she really sleep around?_ His mind was buzzing.

Hermione was still crying. It was getting worse. Suddenly, she stood up, dropping the blanket, and not caring whether or not she was in full view. She grabbed her wand, and apparaited to the Burrow.

Draco was still in shock, staring at the wall, while his eyes galzed over. He didn't even notice that Hermione had left.

Lucius stood there laughing at the chaos he had caused, before leaving the room to have breakfast.

* * *

Hermione apparaited right into the main room of the Burrow, not caring that she was naked (she wasn't very aware of this fact until she got there). Coincidentally, all of the Weasley family, and many other guests, were eating dinner when she apparaited right in front of the table. Imagine how shocked everyone was when one minute they were eating, and the next minute, a naked Hermione pops right into the room. There is also the fact that she was crying and hyperventilating. It might also interest you to know that as soon as she apparaited to the Burrow, she fell on the floor, into the fetal position.

Everyone was silent for a minute, in shock of what they just saw. All that could be heard was the ragged breathing of Hermione. The first one to react was George Weasley.

He walked quickly over to her, and kneeled beside her head. 'Hermione…can you hear me?'

She nodded.

'Alright. Are you ok?'. She shook her head.

He took off his jacket, and lay it over her, to cover her indecency. Everyone was still in shock at this point. He looked around, walked over to Harry and Ron, and hit them over the head. Knocking them out of shock. He motioned them to follow him, then went over to Hermione, picked her up, and carried her to his room, which was the closest. He lay her on his Fred's bed, and went to Ginny's room to get her some clothes.

He returned, and dressed her. Two minutes later, Harry and Ron came into the room, closely followed my Ginny. 'I hope you don't mind Ginny, but I borrowed some of your clothes for her to wear'.

'I don't mind. Is she ok?'

George shook his head. She was still crying a lot.

After a while of them sitting around, Hermione started to calm down. Now she was silently crying.

Harry slowly walked over to her. 'Hermione, are you ok?'

She opened her eyes, and looked at him. 'M-Mat-Mathew' was all she said before she fell asleep. Her mind troubled.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? I know I'm being a tease, but I promise I will tell you soon who the father of Matthew is. It's actually not who you think it is, and the story behind the abortion is not what you think either. I have thought of many possible fathers, and many possible reasons for the abortion, and I think this one is the best. I promise you'll like it. I might even write another chapter today __J_

_I also promise the whole story won't be sad, I'm more of a happily ever after kind of girl. Please review. I love your opinions, whether good, or bad. Constructive criticism welcome. Remember, reviews are fuel!_


	9. The Next Day

_Well, I don't want to loose my plot, so I'm going to write twice in the same day. I hope you like this chapter as much as you've liked the previous chapters. Here you go…_

* * *

Draco sat in his bed, thinking long after his father had left the room. He snapped out of it half an hour after the ordeal. The first thought that went through his head was, _Where did she go?._ Of course, he realized soon after that, that she had left a long time ago. He was to engrossed in his thoughts. He Didn't know what to believe. His father wasn't exactly loving, and he wasn't always truthful, but he wasn't sure whether this was a rare moment of truthfulness, or just a lie to rip him and Hermione apart.

He got out of bed, completely nude, and walked over to his desk. He wrote a quick note to Hermione, hoping she was ok.

_Dear Hermione, Are you alright? I am sorry for what my father said, but I think we need to talk. Please owl me at your convenience. Yours truly, Draco Malfoy._

Next, he got dressed, and went downstairs to have some breakfast. After all, he had consumed a record amount of Firewiskey, and he hadn't eaten much. As he stepped into the kitchen, he could see his two parent sitting at the table. He walked over and grabbed some oatmeal. He could feel his mothers eyes on him, and he knew that his father had told her all about what happened this morning. Her reaction, he was unsure of. Of course she was like any Malfoy when it came to Muggleborns, but sometimes she would do the most unexpected things.

He sat down to eat his oatmeal, and after a few moments of silence, Narcissa Malfoy did something that shocked Lucius.

'I don't care what you say Lucius, I think they make a very cute couple.'

Draco and Lucius stared at her in disbelieve. '…Thank you mother. I'm glad I have _your _support' he said, looking pointedly at his father.

'But Narcissa darling, did you not hear about her sleeping around or the pregnancy? She's an absolute disgrace!'

'You may think that dear, but she's an awful lot better than that dreadful Parkinson girl. I couldn't stand her. She was dreadful. _Oh, Drakie_, Narcissa mimicked, _I love you sooooo much. Come here Drakie-poo, give me a kiss! _Urg, disgusting. And since there are no other suitable Purebloods around, I think it's a fine idea for him to be dating someone like her. She's intelligent, and I have to admit, quite pretty. Well done Draco.'

Lucius, who couldn't stand to hear more of this, left the room in a huff. He thought that at least Narcissa would support her. He was wrong.

* * *

_I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't think we can see each other anymore._

Hermione awoke screaming. This re accruing dream has haunted her for many years.

She could hear footsteps outside her door. 'Hermione?' George whispered, 'are you ok?'

'Yes'

George opened the door, and walked into the room.

'Another nightmare? What was it about this time?'

'It's always the same, the day you broke up with me…'

There was silence, then George walked over to her and sat on her bed.

'You know I was in no state to be in a relationship, no matter how much I loved you. My brother, my _other half_ had just died for Merlin's sake! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was too damaged. I still am.'

'It's alright George. We were all damaged in some way. I really wish you hadn't broken up with me, but I understand why you did, and I don't blame you. I do owe you a lot in the first place, and I know I thank you regularly for it, but I would like to thank you again for saving me from myself. I was so depressed from 5th to 7th year, I slept with every guy that would have me. I started drinking, and cutting myself, and it was getting out of control. But you were worried about me, and you saved me from that life, and for that, I owe you a lot.'

'Your welcome Hermione. Go to sleep'. He got up to leave, but before he did, he planted a kiss on her cheek and tucked her in. Then left the room, and quietly closed the door.

* * *

She woke up in the morning refreshed and surprised that she didn't have another nightmare. She lay in bed for a long while, listening to the birds, and watching the sun shine through the window. All of a sudden, an owl came through the window, giving her a start. It gracefully flew through the window, and landed on the table beside her bed, sticking out its leg. She recognized the owl right away. It had come with a letter for her before. She opened it. _Dear Hermione, Are you alright? I am sorry for what my father said, but I think we need to talk. Please owl me at your convenience. Yours truly, Draco Malfoy._

She got a quill and wrote a reply: _Hi Draco. Yes, I am fine, but I agree with you. Can we meet on Friday at the Ice Cream shop in Diagon Alley? At noon. -Hermione_

She tied the letter to the owls leg, and it flew off.

She brushed her hair, and teeth before heading downstairs.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table. The immediately got up and hugged her. 'I need to tell you guys what happened. Come with me to my room'

She grabbed some toast, and headed upstairs. The others followed her. They all pilled on her bed, and waited for her to tell the story.

'So, as you all know, I went on a date with Draco Malfoy two days ago'

They nodded. 'Well, we drank too much Firewiskey, and one thing let to another. And he apparaited us to his house…we shagged.'

They gasped. 'That's not even the worst part. In the morning, we were…cuddling, and a house elf came in with breakfast. Now keep in mind his parents thought I was Parkinson when they heard us stumble up to his room, because he didn't tell them about me. Now, when the house elf walked in, he knew I wasn't her, and immediately ran and told Luicus Malfoy. We tried to put on our clothes, but before I could put on anything, Lucius walks in, and sees me naked. I cover myself with a blanket. Then, when Draco says nothing that his father can say can make him not go out with me…he tells Draco I used to sleep around a lot, and that I was pregnant!'

They gasp again. 'I know! Draco zones out, and I could hear his mind buzzing from where I was sitting. I started to cry, and I needed to get out of there. I stood up, completely forgetting about the blanket which was covering me, because at that time I was in hysterics. I apparaited to the first place I could think of, here. Then when I got here. I collapsed.'

They sat there in silence for a few minutes while they soaked up the information. Finally Harry said, 'Has he tried to contact you?'

'Yes in fact, he has. He said we needed to talk. I told him to meet me on Friday at noon at the Ice Cream shop. What do you think he wants to talk to me about?'

Ron answered, 'He probably just wants to straighten everything out'

'Yes…I hope your right Ron.'

* * *

_Well, there you go. I told you I would stop teasing you. I need your opinion thought guys, would you like me to change this story to a George/Hermione fic, or leave it as a Draco/Hermione fic? Whatever pairing gets the most 'votes'…weill, wins? I'm not sure anymore, but the story wont change much either way. _


	10. Hermiones Past

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my other story 'Consequences'. Anyways…here's a new chapter! I've had more writers block, but tah dah! I'm over it! So here you go. (Btw, I re-wrote a little bit, because this chapter didnt quite make sence with the rest of the story.)_

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, midday in fact, and Hermione was waiting at the Ice Cream shop in Diagon Alley for Draco. She wan very nervous about this meeting. In fact, she had been nervous all week about it. Earlier that week, Hermione had been caught naked in Draco Malfoys bed by non other than Lucius Malfoy. When he saw who was in his sons bed, he told Draco all about her troubled past. Now, Hermione had set up a meeting with Draco to tell him the whole story. So, you can see why she had been so nervous.

He was 5 minutes later, and she was starting to get a little antsy. _Maybe he won't come…_ she thought. But suddenly, Draco apparaited beside her.

"Hello Hermione! So sorry I'm late, my mother wanted me to fix her breakfast. Anyway, how are you?"

Hermione signed with relief "Oh, well, I'm ok. I just invited you here so I can tell you all about my past. What your father told you…it's true, but you need to hear the whole story before you pass judgement onto me."

Draco sat down beside her. He sighed, then looked into her eyes. He saw sadness in them. He wanted to understand what happened to her. He wanted to know why she was so troubled, and how she got pregnant. Did she keep the baby? Did she abort it? He had so many questions, but held them in, and just stared into her eyes. They were so beautiful. Chocolate brown. He signed up for Magical Matches in the first place to piss of his parents, but now he realized how perfect Hermione is for him. He could really fall for her.

He snapped out of it. "Ok Hermione, tell me your story. I'm listening, and I won't judge until I have heard the entire story."

"Alright. Well, in the summer before 5th year, my parents got divorced. They eventaully got back together again, when I was on my mission for Horcruxes, but for now, I was devistated. It hit me really hard, and I cried for what seemed like ages. My father had cheated on my mother, so I decided to live with her in the house I grew up in. When it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts, I was still so sad. I decided to go to my old friend, who is now a drug dealer. I asked him to supply me with some things that would help me get through this difficult time in my life. He also gave me a carton of fags, and a razor blade. He knew what I was going through because his parents had split up too, and he knew what I needed. He gave me weed, cocaine, meth, and heroine, and told me to have fun."

Draco was watching Hermione intently. He Didn't like where this story was going.

Hermione continued. "I took them with me to Hogwarts, not knowing whether or not I would use them. But one day, Theodore Nott insulted me, and that just pushed me over the edge. I went back to my dormitory and lit a fag. It was great. When I was done with my 5 fags, I took out my heroine syringe and injected. I liked that too, maybe a little to much. Over the years, I brought more, and more drugs to school. My arms and legs were covered in cuts. I was under the influence almost every day. I was getting addicted, but I didn't care."

Hermione stopped to wipe a tear away from her eye before continuing with her story. "I started to sleep with every guy I could find. I was known as the Gryffindor slut, well…to everyone except the Slytherins. I was a well kept secret. I started out with Cedric Diggory, and moved up from there. By 6th year, I was so messed up. I was still continuing with the drugs, and the cutting, and I was still sleeping with every guy that would have me. By the end of 6th year, everything was getting worse. With the stress from Voldemort, I was more messed up than ever."

Draco flinched at the sound of the dark lords name. Hermione continued. "One day, I was in the Gryffindor common room, and no one was around, because everyone was at dinner. I pulled out my razor, which I kept with me at all times, should the opportunity arise. I was cutting my arm, and watching the blood flow from the wound, the portrait hole opened, someone was coming. I tried to hide my state, but I was in full view when George Weasley walked into the common room. He saw me. _What are you doing? _he asked, even though it was obvious as to what she was doing. _What does it look like George?_ she said. _Looks like your doing something stupid!_ He sat down beside me, and healed my wound. He then put his arms around me, and cradled me in his arms."

Hermione sighed at the memory, and was silent.

Draco looked at those beautiful eyes of hers. "Is that it? Is that the story?"

"No, let me continue. I told George everything that happened, and he helped me get over my addictions, all of them. Me and him got really close, and I stopped sleeping with guys. I began to feel better, act more normal, and in time, I started to like George. He liked me too, and we began to date. I wanted to sleep with him, but he wanted to take it slow, considering my past. Eventually we did, and it was amazing. After a couple months, he told me he loved me, and I loved him too. And right before 7th year, he asked me to marry him. I said yes, and it was wonderful. After Voldemort was defeated, we would get married. We were so happy. We were in love. But as you know, in 7th year, me, Ron and Harry departed on our mission to save the wizarding world. I had my engagement ring with me, so I wouldn't forget George."

"Near the end of our mission, we ended up in Malfoy Manor. Ron and Harry were locked in the basement, and I was upstairs, with the death eaters. They were talking about me like I wasn't even there. Eventually, they noticed my engagement ring. _Aww look everyone, the Mudblood is engaged. To who, little mud blood? One of the Weasleys I'm guessing, the one downstairs? No, another one. Which one little bookworm? _I tried not to answer, but they had given me the truth serum. I didn't have a choice. _George Weasley. _I was so scared, you have no idea Draco. I just wanted to get out of there. _I know how we can hurt the Weasleys, we can rape their soon to be daughter in law. _I man came up to me, and picked me up, he undid his pants, and felt up my body. He was confused for a minute, then laughed. _Can the little Mudblood be pregnant? Can you men see the baby bump? _The man waved his wand over my stomach, and a picture of me and George came up from it. I was pregnant, with Georges baby. I didn't know what to do. I was so shocked, I didn't notice that the man was continuing his actions, until he started to rape me."

Hermione wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was crying now. It was obviously a very hard story to tell, but Draco had to know.

"When they were finished with me, they put me back into the basement. That's when Ron, Harry and I escaped from the basement. I didn't tell Ron and Harry about the torture and the rape until about a year after this. Anyway, when we finally got home, after Voldemort had been defeated of course. But when I got home, George was acting very different, very distant. I knew why though, his twin brother, Fred, had died in the war. I knew distance was expected, but after a month, it was still happening, and it was getting ridicules. One day, I went to his room to talk to him about things."

**Flashback**

Hermione opened the door to Georges room.

"George? Are you there?"

She looked around and spotted George sitting on his bed, a look of sadness in his eyes. She walked over to his and sat down on his bed.

"George? Are you ok?". Silence.

"George, you need to talk to me, I'm your fiancée. Please talk to me."

Hermione's baby bump was more noticeable than ever, and she had a hard time hiding it. She hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy yet (though she would later).

"I don't need to talk to you Hermione, I need to be left alone!"

"I'm your fiancée! TALK TO ME WEALSEY!…Do you even love me anymore?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes Hermione, I do. But, I don't think I can deal with all this right now. I lost my brother, my best friend! I lost my other half. I can't talk to you right now! I can't, I just can't!"

Silence.

"Well George Weasley, I'll grant you your wish!" and she took off her engagement ring, and threw it at him.

"When you decide to grow up, maybe I'll still be around!" and she ran out of the room, crying.

**End of Flashback.**

"After that day, I went to see my parents, to tell them about the baby. They were so disaproving, that it pushed me over the edge. Their reaction collecting with George and me breaking up, I just couldn't take it. The next day, I aborted the baby. To this day, George still doesn't know about his child. After the abortion, I started smoking and doing drugs again, because of my sadness. I think George knew what I was doing, but could care less about me this time around. Eventually, I got the willpower to stop, and live my life. That was two years ago, and here I am now, clean. But as you know, I haven't dated anyone in a very long time, and that's why Ginny signed me up for her dating service. And that's my story."

They were silence a while, eating their ice cream. Draco was trying to process the information Hermione just given her.

After what seemed like hours, Draco finally spoke. "So, do you know who raped you?"

"No, I still don't", though Hermione had an idea.

"That was a very brave thing you did Hermione, telling me this story. It must have been very hard for you." He stood up, and hugged Hermione. They cuddled on the chair, until it was dark out.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Draco…I have to go meet Harry for dinner!"

"Alright Hermione, but would you like to go out again sometime?"

"Sure, I'd like that, just owl me."

Draco stood up, kissed her, waved goodbye, and apparaited away.

Hermione shifted in her seat. She knew who raped her, but that information, she would never share with anyone, ever.

She would never tell anyone that the man who raped her was none other that Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Btw guys, in chapter 9, when Hermione was talking to 'them' about the date with Draco Malfoy, I ment Ginny, Ron, Harry. Not all the Weasleys. REVIEW


	11. Finally

_Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter! I was worried that the story wouldn't make sense, but it did, and I'm happy about that! Thanks for the support, keep it coming!_

* * *

Hermione apparaited to the Leaky Cauldron where she was meeting Harry for Dinner. She was still thinking about the huge conversation her and Draco just had. She was running it over, and over in her mind, debating whether or not to tell Draco who her rapist was. She walked inside, and looked around for Harry. Spotting him at a booth, she walked over to him and sat down.

"Hullo Harry."

"Hi Hermione, how did the conversation go? Tell me all about it."

Hermione heaved a sigh, before starting.

"It wasn't that bad. I didn't want him to judge me, so I told him to judge after he heard the whole story. So, I told him. All of it. The drugs, the sex, the baby, the torture, the rape. Everything."

Harry gasped. "Did you tell him about your parents?"

"No Harry, I didn't tell Draco they died. I couldn't do it Harry. I was already crying so much. It was to much to explain in one day."

"But Hermione! They were killed by escaped Death Eaters! He deserves to know!"

"I'll tell him eventually, just not now. Can we order now please?"

As soon as she said it, a waiter appeared to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Tyler, and I will be your waiter for this evening. What can I get you?"

* * *

After dinner, Hermione apparaited home. She wanted to take a nice long bath, but her plans were interrupted. Because, sitting on her couch when she came in the door was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?! What are you doing here? How did you get in my flat?"

Draco got up from the couch, and walked over to Hermione's side. He moved her hair, and placed gentile kisses on her neck.

"Well, our discussion got cut short because of Scar Head, so I thought I'd come here, and wait for you to come home. I found a spare key under the Welcome Mat. You know, you really shouldn't leave keys lying around like that, someone could break in."

Hermione was lost in bliss. The things he was doing to her body were slowly going to kill her. She couldn't help it. She moaned.

Draco, hearing her pleasure, decided to keep going. Without breaking their kiss, he picked her up, and carried her to her bed. And the rest, was history.

* * *

_First off, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to give you guys a little something to prove I'm not dead. And secondly, I'm sorry I cut off the smut. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE SMUT! I'm just not good at it. If you guys want more smut, just tell me, and I'll try really hard to write some good stuff. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, just give me a shout._


End file.
